Naruto: The Lifestream Sage
by Hacrua
Summary: Naruto weilds the weapons of Cloud, Sephiroth, and company. he can also summon the physical bodies of them from the lifestream. just an idea in me head. read if you wanna.
1. Intro: Revealing the Truth

Intro: Revealing the Truth

"you, Uzumaki Naruto, are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki shouted, launching the Fuma Shuriken in his hand towards the stunned child, who simply shuts his eyes and waits for death, only to open his eyes in shock as he hears the sound of metal piercing flesh, but feeling no pain. As he crouches over his trembling student, Umino Iruka smiles softly at the bland as blood begins to leak out of the corners of his mouth.

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the chunin before him; Umino Iruka had taken not only a handful of shuriken meant for him, but also a Fuma Shuriken in the back, all to protect _him_. "Why… why Iruka sensei?" the small teen asked, as tears began to well up in his sky blue eyes. "Why risk your life for a demon?"

"Because you're not the Kyuubi, you are Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja and greatest prankster." Iruka states, looking at Naruto lovingly, "Just because most can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it is sealed in doesn't mean some _can_." Iruka replies, before coughing and spraying poor little Naruto in blood.

Naruto stares at Iruka in horror as his eyes slowly lose life, then screams in rage as a malevolent blood-red chakra begins to pour out of his body.

"**You know what you must do kit. To destroy the traitor and save your sensei, you have the knowledge."** A dark and oddly feminine voice says in Naruto's mind.

Naruto stand, and begins running through handseals at a pace that slightly disturbs Mizuki, before crying out, "**Warriors, to me!**"

A large pillar of blood-red chakra launches into the sky, signaling all the ninja within Konoha to the beat down that is about to begin.

A woman with purple hair tied in a pineapple-like ponytail stares in the direction the pillar arose from, before tearing off at a speed only ninja could achieve.

A male with gravity defying silver hair also takes off towards the chakra column, unknowingly uttering a prayer similar to the purple haired Kunoichi, "_please Kami, let the kid be ok._"

Mizuki stares at the small blond before him with contempt, "What was that supposed to do _exactly_?"

Naruto smirks as behind him a pair of men, both as different from one another as night and day appear in two pillars of blue energy.

The taller of the two, who happened to be nearly 7 feet, has long straight silver hair. He is wearing a long trench coat with two metal pieces of armor on his shoulders. He has no shirt, and criss-crossing his chest is several bands of cloth. His pants are simple jeans, and on his feet is a pair of combat boots with metal plates on the toes and heels. In his hand is a Nodachi with neon green cloth wrapped around the handle, the blade is held in a reverse grip in his left hand, with the tip of the blade off to the right of the man's head.

The other is roughly 5'8" with spiky blond hair. He is wearing a tight muscle shirt with a traveling cloak that is missing the right sleeve on over it. On his left shoulder is a stylized shoulder piece in the shape of a lion's head. Held in his right hand is a large Zanbatou type blade that seems to be some form of a machine, which is propped on his shoulder, as he stands and smirks at the silver haired Chunin before him.

"Summon us of course." The silver haired man states emotionlessly, "Naruto-sama, what do you wish for us to do to him?"

"Kill him." Is Naruto's immediate response, followed shortly by, "nice and slowly, make him suffer."

The silver haired man looks down at the boy before him and nods, before looking up at Mizuki, revealing a pair of bright neon green eyes with slits for pupils, like a cats eye. The man smirks as he vanishes, then reappears in front of Mizuki, his nodachi now in his right hand, in midswing.

Mizuki jumps backwards, narrowly missing the long blade, only to leap to the side as the second man appears and brings his blade down in a massive overhead chop, narrowly avoiding the loss of his right arm.

Naruto turns towards Iruka as a girl wearing an open tan colored trench coat with purple hair in a ponytail resembling a pineapple, and a masked man with silver gravity defying hair appear, then says, "Help me save Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-teme hurt him pretty bad."

Another new person enters the clearing, this one female wearing a black t-shirt and black booty shorts, with a battle style skirt over them, and a pair of leather gloves on her hands. She is only slightly shorter than the blonde with the Zanbatou –class blade, with long brown hair kept in a neat ponytail. "Hai, Naruto-Sama." The girl says with a nod, before reaching into a small box on her right hip and pulling out a small green orb, which rapidly grows, and slowly pushes it into Iruka after Naruto takes all the Kunai and Shuriken out of his back and legs.

The masked man looks at the girl oddly, which is unnoticed due to the fact that only his right eye was visible, "Naruto-_Sama_? Anko… what the hell did we miss?"

The purple haired woman looks towards The fight and blinks, "I don't know Kakashi-senpai, but look at those two, their _toying_ with Mizuki."

And indeed they were, the two (who were mortal enemies once) were displaying a level of teamwork and cooperation that had only been seem in the Legendary Sannin, before they disbanded.

Naruto looked over and smirked, "Serves the bastard right, trying to betray the village and almost killing Iruka-sensei. The blond is Cloud Strife, the silver haired one is Sephiroth, and this is Tifa, they are my personal body guards for lack of a better description."

"O_k_…" Kakashi replies, looking at the two men as they continue to toy with the traitor.

"Naruto! Can we kill the bastard already?" Cloud asks, swinging his large blade in circles above his head, before bringing it down and narrowly missing Mizuki's nose, and nicking his chest, removing his flack-jacket.

Naruto adopts a thinking pose, making all but the three combatants face-palm, before saying, "Hai. Seeing as we got a nice audience, you might as well demonstrate your abilities."

Kakashi and Anko look around at the blonds' words and gasp, seeing almost every able-bodied Shinobi in the village in the trees, staring in amazement at the sight before them. Even the Hokage was slack jawed at what he was seeing.

"Allow me the opportunity to go first, Little Brother." Sephiroth says, as green energy begins to swirl around him. He launches forward, an brings his blade to bear in a horizontal slash, before shouting, "**Octaslash**", an several flashes of silver are seen as he vanishes from view, before appearing behind him, nodachi off to the side as a single black as night wing sprouts from his back. "**Rising Angel**" he intones, before kicking Mizuki in the chin, launching him into the air, then launching after him, and striking him as he flies past.

"My turn! **Omni-Slash**!" Cloud shouts as he appears in midair in front of Mizuki, his body being covered in a brilliant golden light. He swings his blade at Mizuki, which breaks into seven and surrounds Mizuki, even as glowing golden copies of Cloud appear, and grab hold of the glowing blades. They then, one at a time, launch forward and slash Mizuki, before the real Cloud stabs Mizuki through the heart, and rips his blade out to the right, opening the traitor's chest and side.

Mizuki hits the ground with a dull thud, as slow clapping is heard. Everyone turns to the Hokage, as he smiles and approaches Naruto. "Uzumaki-kun, for saving the village and preventin the loss of the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, I hereby promote you to Genin, with a chance to become Chunin in a years time. And to Cloud-san, Sephiroth-san, and Tifa-san, I give you my deepest gratitude for both protecting this young man, and ask that you train him to control the power he will gain from your… situation."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." All three say, bowing towards the aging man.

"So…. Am I the only one confused here?" Kakashi asks, turning to Anko getting a laugh out of the three new people, and a smile from Naruto.

"Don't you know anything Kakashi-Nii? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable and Knuckleheaded Ninja!" Naruto shouts, standing up, as Cloud and Tifa embrace, while Sephiroth simply floats midair, looking down on his charge with a small unnoticed smile.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bell Test

Chapter 1: The Bell Test

Umino Iruka was a _very_ lucky man, he knew that. And when he walked into the classroom to announce the teams, each student looked at him awestruck.

"Sensei, what happened?" a pink haired girl asks, quietly for once.

"Oh, just about got killed by a teacher that turned traitor, then saved by a woman who is one of three warriors, and missed the other two beat the hell out of said traitor, who just so happened to endanger one of the newly graduated Genin." Iruka replied, setting down at his desk, and propping his crutches on the all behind him.

The entire class murmered at that, before a slightly feral looking bow with a dog asked, "Which student?"

"Who do ya think?" a loud and boisterous voice asked from everywhere, yet no where at the same time.

All looked around, confused as a black and orange blur shot into the room, landing on Iruka's desktop.

Everyone gasped at the blonde's new look. He was slightly taller, almost 4 foot, and the orange monstrosity was, thankfully, nowhere to be seen. He now wore what looked like a traveling cloak; though the front was closed up the bottom was moved behind the pair of shuriken holsters the teen wore on his thighs. Set onto the small of his back is a ninjato going horizontal, along with a pair of fingerless leather gloves on his hands. The cloak and gloves were trimmed with orange and red flames. His pants were loose fitting hamakas, with a pair of combat boots on his feet. His hair was slightly longer than they remembered, and his head band was keeping the bangs out of his face.

"THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BAKA!? THIS IS ONLY FOR _GRADUATES_!" Sakura yelled, as all but Naruto and Iruka grimaced, and the aforementioned two simply sighed and removed their ear plugs, and Naruto shot Sakura a glare.

"1: do you _not_ see the Headband? And 2: If you _ever_ yell like that again, I'll personally make it to where you can _never_ speak or make a sound again." Naruto states, shocking all the students, only for Sakura to growl in anger and stomp forward. She is stopped when a soft breeze is felt, and she's lifted by a rather strong arm into the air.

Everyone gasps at the appearance of the stranger, who has a long blood-red cloak on, with a golden gauntlet on one hand, and a golden boot on the opposite foot. His hair is long and black, and his eyes are a bright crimson. He is simply standing upside down on the ceiling, holding Sakura by her shirt collar, then says with a voice as smooth as glass and cold as ice, "If you _ever_ approach the young master without his permission, I will use you as a chew-toy for Cerberus here." At his words, he pulls a tri-barreled gun out of the holster on his right hip, and waves it in Sakura's face, "Understand pinkie?"

"Mah, mah Vincent-kun, no need to be so _mean_." A new voice says, as a girl only slightly taller than Naruto enters, she is wearing almost nothing, a small halter top, and booty shorts with a larger than normal Demon Wind Shuriken on her back. "It's not like she _knew_ that we are not supposed to let anyone harm Naruto-kun."

"That's why I did this, to let her know." The newly named Vincent says, as he drops Sakura and then moves down next to Naruto, doing his odd cloak travel thing. "Besides, its not like Naruto can't protect himself from a fangirl, I just wanted to see her face when I did that." He ads softly, so that only the girl and Naruto can hear.

"Vincent, Yuffie, how are you two?" Naruto asks, looking from one to the other.

"Good" is Vincent's stotic reply, though if one were to look closely they would something akin to amusement shining in his eyes.

"Super duper AWSOME!" is the excited girls reply, as she all but tackles Naruto to the floor. "Especially since we can now be seen in public by everyone! Now the world will know The Great and Amazing Yuffie! Materia hunter extraordinaire!"

"ok you three, come in know." Naruto says, and the door opens to reveal Cloud and Tifa, who are holding hands, and Sephiroth, who has his blade, Masamune, resting on shoulder.

"Ohayo!" Yuffie shouts, and smiles at the three.

Hinata sat, staring at the five people, knowing who and _what_ they were. "_so Naruto-kun can physically manifest them now? That's wonderful. At least now he's not so alone. Though…._" She thinks to herself, as her face slowly reddens, and she turns her attention to Naruto.

"Now for the final act!" Naruto shouts, leaping off the desk and snapping his fingers.

Sephiroth disperses into black feathers, which fly to Naruto and turn into a pair of wings.

Yuffie glows and the Demon Wind Shuriken flies to Naruto as the glow recedes.

Tifa glows and turns into a bluish-green orb, which flies into his gloves.

Cloud simply disperses in a cloud of smoke, and a lion necklace appears on his neck, and then Vincet sighs as he tosses Naruto his gun, and is surrounded in a dark red enery that flies into the gun as Naruto catches it and holsters it in the hidden holster on his right hip.

Everyone but Hinata and Naruto gasps, before Kiba asks, "Dude, what the hell?"

"they are my weapons, they were once warriors who fought to save this planet, but died, and entered what is know as the Lifestream, which is what all living things come from, and eventually return to. I can wield each of their weapons, and even summon them for help, making me a virtual one man army. They don't die unless I do, though a mortal wound will dispel them, and when I summon them, they don't leave until I tell them to."

"_Don't tell them that we live inside your mind with a giant fox that wants to jump your bones Naruto, or they'll think your crazy._" Tifa's voice says in Naruto's mind, which cause the blond to mentally face-palm at the Kyuubi's remark of

"**Not my fault I'm sealed inside a strong, hot man that is fucking sexy as hell!**"

Naruto simply cuts the connection off as Iruka begins the standard lecture on how, as Genin they are now warriors of Konohagakure, and as such should conduct themselves in a manner befitting of such a status, he then proceeds to list off the team formations. "Team seven will be: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," cue Sakura and Naruto both slamming their heads on their desks, "and Uchiha Sasuke." Here Naruto and Hinata bang their heads on the table while Sakura screams something about love concurs all, and the Uchiha give his classic response.

"Hn."

"Team Eight will be: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba." Hinata sighs as her teammates move to where she is, though Kiba moves a little _too_ close.

Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ happy, their sensei was over two hours late, while this in and of itself did not bother him, who his company was _did_.

"Hatake will _pay_!" Naruto whispers deviously as he runs to the only door and, using ninja wire, kunai, shuriken, a rather _un_healthy dose of chalk dust on a chalkboard eraser, and a small unassuming orange book, Uzumaki Naruto proved to his casemates why he was Konoha's Number One Prankster Ninja.

The door opened, not even two seconds after Naruto sat down, and a Cyclopean Ninja with gravity defying silver hair happened to see said small book, and almost reverently went to pick it up, only to hit the trip-wire, and be caught in a net of ninja wire after dodging a volley of Kunai and Shuriken, then hung upside down with a chalkboard eraser smacking his face.

The man's face was blank for all of two seconds before he eye-smiled at Naruto, "Impressive as ever kid, though what did I do?"

"You made me wait here for over TWO HOURS with the Emo and his fangirl! Why do you think I did it?!"

"Ah." Is all the Jonin says, before the one before them disperses in a puff of smoke, revealing it was only a Kage Bushin. The real one pokes his head in, eye-smiles and says, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Naruto simple smirks before leaping out the window, and opening his wings to fly up to the roof.

**4 Minutes: 59 Seconds later:**

A panting Uchiha and Haruno reach the rooftop, and nearly fall over in exhaustion, with the pinkette leaning heavily on Sasuke. The two look over to see Kakashi reading a little orange book, and Naruto tossing a ball to a small fox that would bat it back with its tail.

"Well, seeing as we are all here, lets get the introductions over with, shall we?" Kakashi says, not even looking up from his book.

"Sensei, what do you wish to know?" the pinkette asks.

"Well, give us your likes, dislikes, hobbies and a dream of yours. Oh, and don't forget your name~!" he ads, with a sing-song voice at the end.

"Would you go first Sensei?" she asks again.

"Sure, why not…. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes…. Not many, my dislikes…. Even fewer, my hobbies and dream…. Never really thought about it."

"Lazy ass scarecrow." Naruto mutters.

"Ok, Pinkie, your up." Kakashi says, as he turns the page in his book.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" she glances at Sasuke and giggles, "My hobbies are…."another glance at Sasuke with a slightly louder giggle, "My dream…" here she give a fangirl squeal, "And I dislike Naruto!"

Kakashi and Naruto blink before Naruto says, "Dude, if I were you id start running."

"It doesn't work. They'll just sniff me out." The Uchiha replies, before starting his introduction, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like few things and dislike more, my hobbies are not important, and what I have isn't a dream, but an ambition, to kill a certain someone and restore my clan to power."

Kakashi sighs outwardly, while inwardly he cries anime tears, "_WHY!? Why am I cursed with an avenger!?_" he thinks before saying, "Ok, then that leaves Naruto-kun."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, foxes, dragons, Hitome-chan, and the stars at night. I dislike petty people, the three second wiat for instant ramen. My hobbies include, but are not limited to, trying new flavors of ramen, visiting with my Nee-chan and Teuchi-san, training, and learning to speak to animals. My dream is to become the greatest ninja ever, and to one day become Hokage!"

"Well, meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at 7 am for your _real_ test. Oh, and you better not eat breakfast unless you wanna puke."

*The next day*

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he walked up to the training ground. He had attempted to get the other two members of his team to open up to him so that they could work together, but no dice.

So he had gone home and talked with his 'teachers', and they told him that the test is probably something to due with teamwork, and as such it would depend on if the other two tamed up with him.

But in Clouds words, "Like the arrogant ass-hat and that pink banshee will _ever_ team up with you."

So he had come up with his _own_ plan. Even if the other two failed to get a bell, he _would_.

He reached the training ground, looked at the banshee and the emo, the proceeded to call upon Cloud and Sephiroth.

They appeared in twin columns of blue energy, and the three immediately began to spar, starting off slow, but slowly gaining speed until all three were a blur to the two Genin-hopefuls. Kakashi, who was hiding within a tree, watched in awe as the Blond fought off both blades, which were _much_ larger than the blonds own ninjato.

Deciding he had tortured his charges enough, he made a single handseal and sunshined*did I spell that right* down to his team, in the middle of his spread out team, with Naruto to his back. "Ohayo!" He says cheerfully as his eye turns into an upside down u.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed the resident Haruno, scaring the hell out the Uchiha beside her (though he gave no outward proof and will deny it if you asked him).

Kakashi simply kept smiling and said, "I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto blinked at his sensei, he knew the man had been watching him, Vincent's 'Detect' had told him that much. "So sensei, what's our test?" he asks as Cloud and Sephiroth glow before becoming two floating orbs, which seemed to have a flickering flame coming off the top of them. Cloud's was as blue as the sky, while Sephirtoh's was a bluish-green. The two orbs simply floated nearby Naruto, off to either the left or right.

"Quite simple really, all you need to do is retrieve these two bells by noon. The one who doesn't get a bell will then be returned to the academy for remedial studies." Kakashi replies, removing two bells on thin red cords from his Jonin Flack-jacket. "Oh, and if I were you, I'd come at me with the intent to kill. Is everyone ready? Begin."

***Cue song Full Frontal Assault (let the battles begin)***

At his words, the three Genin launched into action, Sakura and Sasuke fleeing into the forest, while Naruto grinned like a mad-man and blasted forward at speed _no_ Genin should be capable of, poor Kakashi never saw it coming.

Sakura gasped in shock as Naruto hit Kakashi in the back, bowling the Jonin over, as the two floating orbs followed him.

Kakashi managed to recover quickly and lept up and back, launching several kunai at Naruto, who simply rose his right hand and shouted "**Protect!**" the sky blue orb glowed momentarily, before a large blue barrier in the shape of a crystal appeared, stopping the kunai dead in their tracks. Not finished with his display, Naruto flicked his left hand forward as if throwing a kunai or shuriken and shouted "**Thunder!**" at his cry, the greenish blue orb glowed brighter, and a bolt of white hot electricity flew from his hand, aiming right at Kakashi, though more importantly the cord holding the bells.

Sasuke seethed as the blond performed jutsu _without_ the use of handseals. Sakura, who had been wondering about the blonds' new change had nearly fainted when she saw the supposed dead last of the academy do sealless jutsu. Kakashi simply sighed before replacing himself with a log just before the lightning hit, which destroyed the poor innocent log (more accurately it blew it to smithereens and lit it on fire).

"Very good Naruto, you took the deception lessons to heart. Though your reaction time could use some work." Kakashi says, appearing behind Naruto in a crouch, fingers in a familiar seal. "**Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death!**" He cries, shoving his hands at Naruto's butt, only for Naruto to smirk and shout

"**Reflect!**" this time the blue orb glowed, and a silver mirror like surface appeared between the blond and Kakashi, which forced the chakra in the Jonin's hands to rebound and strike him in the face, forcing his head backward violently and bouncing him off the ground.

Capitalizing on their sensei's distraction, Sasuke threw several kunai and shuriken at the Jonin, and then quickly dashed off to another spot, only to run into said cyclopean Jonin.

"Now that wasn't very nice Sasuke." Kakashi says, as the Uchiha launches himself at the Jonin, throwing a punch, followed by two consecutive kicks, before reaching and _nearly_ grabbing a bell. Kakashi's single visible eye widens at the Uchiha's ability, before leaping back and going through handseal as Sasuke does the same.

The Uchiha finishes first, and cries out his jutsu, "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" and breathing out through an 'o' made by his thumb and forefinger, expelling a large fireball.

Hatake smirks as his cry of "**Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu!**" is drowned out by the roar of the fireball. He quickly sneaks up underneath the _last_ Uchiha and cries out his follow up technique, "**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu**!" and grabbing the black haired teens ankles and dragging him into the dirt. "You did good Sasuke, though you weren't good enough." Kakashi says as he walks into the forest, little orange book in hand.

***End Song***

Several minutes later and a loud scream of "SASUKE-KUN IS JUST A HEAD!" and Naruto sighs as he stops mid fight with Kakashi.

"Our team is doomed." The Uzumaki says sadly, before Kakashi nods and replies,

"It's a shame to; the Uchiha has no care for teamwork, and the Haruno…. She'll die before the end of her first mission."

Naruto nods, before looking at his Sensei with a smirk, "What if I told you that I knew the meaning to this test, and could get a bell from you without their help?"

"Fat chance gaki, but if you wanna make a 'Friendly Wager', I would hear you out."

"Ok, if I win, I get to become Genin no matter what."

"And if you lose?"

"You decide that one."

"ok….. You tell Anko how you _really_ feel about her." Kakashi says, smirking under his mask as Naruto turns bright red, then white as a ghost.

"Guess I better win then huh?" Naruto says, holding his hands forward and grabbing at air, until two new orbs appear, one a bright crimson. The other a dark brown. "Vincent, Yuffie, **TO ME!**"

At his cry the two orbs launch forward, glowing brightly. The dark brown one shifts into the form a the young Materia Hunter, while the red turns into the host of Chaos.

"LETS DO THIS!" Yuffie cries excitedly, her oddly shaped shuriken in hand.

Vincent merely nods, leaping off to the side, and firing Cerberus at Kakashi, who starts using Kiwarmi to its fullest, narrowly avoiding both the Chakra Bullets the gun fired, and the odd Shuriken from the two.

As Yuffie and Vincent kept Kakashi busy, Naruto began chanting in an odd language, as blue and reddish energy began to coalesce around him. "**FIRAGA!**" The blond shouted, and a small array appeared before his open mouth, from which a fireball_ much _larger than the Uchiha's own leapt.

Kakashi's visible eye widened at the fireball, even as Vincent and Yuffie closed with him and began to launch a flurry of blows at him. Each time he attempted to move in any way _but_ towards the fireball, the two would _force_ him to dodge right back into its path.

Unseen to Kakashi, a large red wolf lay in the shadows of a tree. It launched forward, caught the bells in its mouth, right before the fireball fizzled out and Vincent and Yuffie returned to spirit form, before returning to Naruto.

"And _that_ Sensei is endgame!" Naruto shouted, as the large wolf appeared at his side, offering the bells to the boy.


	3. Chapter 2: GO! Team Kakashi!

**AN: wow. Just wow. Only two chapters in an I got 3 reviews, 15 favs, and 17 follows… I think this is a winner guys!**

**Ok, so I put a poll on who YOU think should end up with Naruto, and will tell you in a bout a month (Or when I get to their first date) who wins.**

**And PLZ review, even if it is just to say 'nice story' or 'you suck' reviews are appreciated as they make the rat chase the cheese harder so that this story will be updated faster.**

**Anywho, onto the story!**

Chapter 2: Go, Team Kakashi!

Hatake Kakashi looked at his blond student oddly as the wolf sat beside him and seemed to smirk. It had odd markings on its body, what appeared to be a roman numeral 13 on its shoulders, and bangles on its feet. It had a pair of feathers in the hair on its head, which was spiky. Its tail had a tuft of fur on the end that seemed to be fire.

"**What you looking at there scarecrow?**" the wolf asked, its voice a deep baritone.

"I'm not entirely sure… Would you explain Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "His name is Red XIII. He's a wolf, and a good friend of Cloud and Vincent." Naruto says, patting the wolf's head gently. "He's loyal to me only, and is actually stronger than your own summons Sensei, but then again _all_ my summons are stronger than normal summons, seeing as they are able to tap into the Lifestream, like myself." Naruto says as he pulls a piece of meat out of nowhere and gives it to Red XIII

"The what?" Sasuke asks, walking into the clearing, and catching the bell Naruto throws at him with a blink.

"The Lifestream is where spirits are formed and eventually return, I can tap into it and gain incredible power, like my spell, **protect**, **reflect**, and **thunder**. Though I can only use the low-level spells right now, my body cant handle to large an amount of the Lifestream coursing through it, I got to get to about…. 15 to fully handle the energy."

"So in three more years, you'll be able to use what _exactly_?" Kakashi asks, sitting down on a stump, with Sasuke and Sakura sitting down and staring at the blond oddly.

"Well, for starters ill be able to actually summon, and summon more than one at a time. I will eventually gain _all_ the power of my tenants, though one in particular will actually be released before _that_ happens."

"And that would be?" Sakura asks.

"**That, my pink chew toy, would be me.**" A voice says, as violent red energy coalesces around Naruto, before jumping off him and forming a fox the size of a large dog (or small horse) with blood-red fur and nine tails.

"Mah, mah Hitome-chan, no need to be so mean!" Yuffie says, as the whole group appears behind Naruto.

Sakura nearly faints when she see them all.

Sephiroth was directly behind Naruto, his back to the entire group, but with his head turned and Masamune held in a reverse grip, giving him an eerie look.

Cloud had his blade, Tsuurugi, propped on one shoulder, as he smirked at the three before him.

Vincent was doing his cloak travel thing, and hovering over the group.

Yuffie had her shuriken in hand, and was smiling sweetly, though it seemed to be more scary than it should have been.

Tifa had her left hand lifted in front of her face, pulling the glove tight with her right hand.

The now identified Hitome had moved behind tem all and rapidly grew to the size of a small house, her nine tails moving ominously.

Naruto simply smirked at his shocked teammates before saying, "Well sensei, do we pass?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 'Kami no Shinobi', the 'Professor', was staring at the little glass ball on his desk as Naruto used a spell to produce a fireball _much_ larger than anything the Uchiha had _ever_ produced. '_And he can only use the _lowest_ level of the spell? Kami help who ever decides to fight him in three years time!_"

***Time skip: Four months and 40 d ranks later***

"Well, team 7, looks like you have three choices today, Garden at the Hospital, catch Tora the Cat, or paint the Nara's fence." Sarutobi told the three Genin and Jonin in his office, only for Naruto to cry out,

"NO! no more d-ranks Jijji! I want to do a _real_ mission!"

"Naruto, you don't have the skills necessary for a…"

"I'm sorry Iruka, but they are _my_ students now, and _I_ will decide when and if they are ready for a C-rank or above. And Hokage-sama, I do believe they are."

Sarutobi nods at Kakashi, and smiles, "Well it just so happens that we do have a C-rank in waiting, you can come in now Tazuna-san."

At the elderly leaders words, a man walked in. he had a rather rotund stomach and a almost empty bottle of Sake in his hands. He looked at the three kids, and then the masked man standing behind them, then sighed, "I, the great Tazuna, am to be guarded by an emo with a ducks ass on his head, a pink haired child, and a blond with…" Whatever he would have said was cut off as Naruto's ninjato was draw, and quickly elongated to the size of a nodachi.

"I would be _very_ careful of choosing your next words Tazuna-_san_," The aging Hokage spoke, "Because young Naruto is one of our most promising Ninja." Tazuna gulped and nodded as the blade shrunk and was sheathed in the blink of an eye, and Naruto simply smiled at Tazuna.

"YATTA! Now we're off on a grand adventure!"

**Four Hours Later:**

Team 7 was on their way to Nami no Kuni, with Naruto walking slightly ahead of Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke to Tazuna's left, with Kakashi to his right.

As they walked, all but Naruto and Kakashi failed to notice the puddle in the road, or the fact that it hadn't rained in this area for days.

"Sensei?" the blond asks loud enough for all to hear, including the Demon brothers in the puddle. "What would happen if we _were_ ambushed by ninja?"

"Well, we would have to protect the client, and probably kill the attackers. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know how much fun this trip will be!" is Naruto's cheerful reply.

The demon bothers look at each other in their puddle before shrugging and leap out and wrapping Kakashi in a chain made of Shuriken.

"One down." One of them said giving the chain a sharp tug.

Naruto leapt forward, drawing his ninjato and shouting, "**Cleve the Earth! Masamune!**" his blade glowed a greenish blue color, and turned into Sephiroth's blade. The blond brought the massive blade down, severing the chain with the blades tip barely brushing Kakashi's nose.

Kakashi simply sighed as Cloud and Vincent appeared in two flashes, and the three engaged the demon brothers.

The first brother, Miezu, jumped back, dodging Clouds Tsuurugi, then had to jump up in order to dodge the blond that was hot on his heels.

Gozu closed with Vincent, and the two gauntlet wielders clashed, sparks flying as their metal claws scrapped against each other.

"Cloud, Naruto, be careful. Their claws are tipped in a very potent poison." Vincent says, leaping back and drawing Cerberus in a flourish.

"Gotcha!" Cloud says, blocking Miezu's claw with his Tsuurugi. Miezu's face pales as the blond splits his blade in two, and swings his second blade, aiming to take Miezu's head off.

"The hell!?" Miezu shouts, leaping away from the taller blond, only to turn and block the smaller blonds' blade.

"Like hell we'll reveal our secrets to the enemy!" Naruto shouts, a ball of blue energy appearing near his head, "**Water!**" the blond shouts, as the blue ball glows and a torrent of water strikes Miezu in the face.

"Damnit! The HELL!?" Gozu shouts, leaping back as Vincent fires rapidly at him, and watches in horror as the blond lifts his right hand and shouts,

"**Thunder!**" and the blue orb glows again, and a bolt of white hot electricity leaps from his palm and strikes Miezu in the chest.

Gozu stops in shock, and never notices Vincent descend on him. Vincent slashes and decapitates Gozu with a wet **schluk**, and the head falls to the ground with a dull thud, as does the body of the first brother, followed swiftly by the second's body.

Kakashi blinks and eye smiles at his student. "Very good Naruto. Looks like Sasuke and Sakura have some catching up to do."

"You think?" Vincent deadpans before vanishing.

Naruto shakes his head as the spirit orb of Cloud gains a sweatdrop.

"So, are we gonna get going, or do we _really_ need to talk about the corrupted bastard?" Naruto says, as a larger than average cat drops into the forest floor, and smiles at the blond.

"HUH? You know?" Tazuna says, shocked.

"Know for years actually. Guys, meet Cat Sith, my personal spy."

"Hiya!" the cat says, standing on his hinds legs. He stands about 2 feet tall, reaching Naruto's knees, with a crown on his head, and a red cape and white gloves. He is also wearing shoes. "Cat Sith reporting for duty, SIR!" the… _odd_ feline says, snapping a salute to Naruto as Red XIII walks into the forest.

"Cat, I want you to take this scroll to Hokage-Sama, and await his chosen replacements." Kakashi says, pulling a scroll he had written last night at Naruto's suggestion.

The feline nods his understanding, and both he and Red XIII take off towards the village.

"we might as well get going now, you can reverse summon them, right?" Kakashi asks, turning to Naruto.

"Yup. I sent Yuffie with them, she'll let me know when they are ready."

"Good. Team 7 and charge, off we go!" Kakashi replies, once more shoving his nose into his little orange book.

"You ninja are a strange lot…" Tazuna says, as he begins to walk, Naruto stepping in front of him, with the other three taking up their positions from before.

**AND DONE! Yes, I'm making Naruto god-like, but think about it, if he could summon the FFVII gang, then wouldn't he be god-like? Again, vote in the poll, and I might decide to do a SMALL harem, emphasis on SMALL, like two or three tops….**

**Eh, well just see won't we?**


	4. Chapter 3: Genesis and Zabuza!

Chapter 3: Genesis: the Bloody Angel and Zabuza: Demon of the Bloody Mist

**HELLO AGAIN MY MINIONS!**

**So, the polls show you guys want Tenten, then Anko, then Hinata. Someone had suggested a harem with Anko, Hitome, and Yuffie; but I already have a plan for the young Materia Hunter (a VincentXYuffie kind) and I might just do a harem with Hinata, Anko, Tenten, and maybe even Hitome. We shall see….**

**Now then DICLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, Final Fantasy VII, or any other anime/video game character's or items that may show up in here; they were, are, and will remain the property of their respective owners until such time that I either get enough money to buy them (fat chance) or they are sold to some one else (not me).**

**And with that: On to the story!**

_Last Time:_

"_You ninja are a strange lot…" Tazuna says, as he begins to walk, Naruto stepping in front of him, with the other three taking up their positions from before._

The group traveled for the rest of the day, and made camp in a rather large clearing. While Sasuke and Sakura sat to catch their breath, Kakashi built up a small fire an Tazuna pulled a brand new bottle of Sake out of who knows where.

As they did this, Naruto stepped off to the edge of the clearing and peered into the woods surrounding them. "_I know when I feel like I'm being watched, but by who and from where?_" the blond mentally asks himself, never noticing the darker shadow within the forest, nor the tan blur that ran towards him, at least until it tackled him to the ground.

"ITAI!" Naruto shouts, as he reopens his eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. "OI! Who turned out the lights?"

"Naruto, I do believe our back up is here." Kakashi says, not once looking up from his book, let alone moving to help his student.

Naruto, the lucky bastard, had his head smashed into the chest of one Anko Mitarashi, who was smiling evilly at the young blond as he flailed his arms and hands about, attempting to locate an attacker that was not there. She leaned her face close to his ear and, in a husky whisper, spoke. "I thought you'd be happier to see me, _Naru-kun_."

Naruto stilled for a moment, before realization donned on him, and he quickly performed a flawless Kiwarmi with a clone, which then dispelled, making Anko frown. "What don't find me _attractive_ Naruto-_Kun?_"

"I do, but I'm a little young for things like that Anko-chan." Naruto says with a straight face, making Kakashi sigh.

"Kid let me tell you something, with that Hitai-ate on, you are a man. 'Old enough to kill: Old enough to drink and fuck', to quote a certain Hebi mistress." Kakashi says in his bored tone. "Though waiting does make it better, or so I've heard."

Sasuke and Sakura look at Kakashi oddly, before Sakura turns her head to Sasuke with a creepy grin. '_Oh shit. Nice move Senpai, you just unleashed a beast. Kami help the poor bastard_." Anko thinks, turning her head from the Emo and his fangirl. "so you final dropped the mask then?"

Naruto nods as he stands, and turns back towards the woods, "I can sense you in there, might as well come out now."

Anko and Kakashi perk up, neither sensing someone in the woods, until a man wearing clothing similar to Sephiroth's, only red and holding a book in one hand and a rapier in the other. "Well, well… if it isn't Nii-san and the Fox's jailer!"

"Genesis." Is the stotic reply of Sephiroth as he and Cloud form slightly behind Naruto and to either side.

Cloud simply tightens his grip on his blade and scowls, while Naruto looks Genesis over studiously.

"So _good_ to see you again Seph! AH! And little Cloud! I haven't seen you sense you were a Soldier!"

Anko growls as she moves to stand between Tazuna and the newcomer, then asks, "Senpai, you know what he's talking about?"

"No idea." Is Kakashi's calm reply as he slowly stands and prepares for the worst.

"Allow me to explain!" a high pitched voice says, before Cat Sith appears on Kakashi's shoulder. "You see, Sephiroth and Cloud were once apart of an organization known as Shin-Ra. It hid its true self under the guise of a power company. They performed experiments on three people, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth. They…"

"They fused my undeveloped embryo with the genes of a 'Cosmic Goddess' known as Jenova." Sephiroth interrupts, "the discovery that I wasn't completely human drove me insane. I went rogue, followed shortly after by Genesis and Angeal. Cloud and his friends set out to stop Shin-Ra, knowing that the company was slowly killing the planet. They managed to stop a single reactor, before I went rogue apparently I had killed a close friend of Cloud's, making him swear vengeance on me."

"And, long story short, we kicked his ass!" Cloud states, his eyes never leaving Genesis's.

"Yes. Well, as lovely as this _chat_ is, I'm sorry but," Genesis starts before he vanishes from view and appears behind Tazuna, rapier lifted high above his head. "I must be killing the bridge builder."

Naruto vanishes in a blur of speed, as Cloud and Sephiroth both glow and become their spirit orb forms. He reappears in between Genesis and Tazuna, ninjato held before him and shouts, "Defend the defenseless, **Tsuurugi**!" the blade glows golden, and suddenly Clouds blade is in Naruto's hands as he swings it at Genesis's unprotected stomach.

Genesis smirks and leaps back, the blade tip narrowly missing his jacket, and smiles a eerily sweet smile, "So, looks like the little Kitsune wants to play? Ok then, it's your funeral brat." The man says, the smile disappearing as he lifts a hand and shouts, "**Thundara**!"

Naruto simply smirks and shouts at the last possible moment, "**Reflect**!" the bolt of lightning hit the silvery barrier and leapt off into the forest, obliterating a tree. "**Quake**!" Naruto shouts, lifting his foot and stomping the ground, which shudders as a massive earthquake originates from the blonds spot.

Kakashi dimly notices that him, Anko, his team, and Tazuna, are unharmed by the earthquake, though the surrounding forest wasn't so lucky. Trees were uprooted and the ground was demolished, in short it looked like a squad of veteran Jonin went Doton Jutsu Crazy.

Genesis snarls and leaps to the sky, a single black wing sprouting from his right side, and holding him aloft, even as Naruto leaps after him, a pair of midnight black wings with red tipped feathers sprouting from his own back. "Get back here, I'm not through kicking your ass!" the blond shouts, as the two begin a high speed aerial dance, one that would end with one of them dead.

Genesis snarls at the small blond, and mentally rages "_How can a _Kid_ be this __**strong**__!? He's wielding Tsuurugi like it weighs nothing!_" As the two's blades clash, small blue and gold orbs fly from the two blades and surround the young blond.

Naruto smirks as the small orbs reach the required number and shouts "**Omni-Slash**!" his body glows golden, and he swings the massive blade in an over handed chop, and it splits apart, as seven golden Naruto's appear, and grab each of the blades. Genesis's face pales as the first Naruto clone leaps forward, swinging its blade horizontally.

Anko watches as Genesis barely avoids being cut to tiny pieces by Naruto. Her face is a twisted grin as she watches the young blond spill the red heads blood.

Cat Sith stares at the young blond as he drops to the ground, Tsuurugi resting on his shoulder, '_The kids control over the Mako energy has greatly improved…. Maybe one day he will be able to…._' The feline thinks.

"How… how can you be so _**strong**_?" Genesis asks, staring at the blond as he drops to his knees, his black wing in tatters.

"Because I need to be, in order to protect the innocent from people like _you_!" Naruto shouts, quickly drawing Cerberus and squeezing the trigger.

The deafening sound of thunder is followed by a silence that is only broken by the dull thud of a body hitting the ground. Genesis had a rather large hole through his forehead. His body disintegrates into black flames, and Naruto sighs as Kakashi orders camp be prepared.

***Next Day: On the Road to Wave***

Anko and Naruto walked to Tazuna's left while Sakura and Sasuke walked to his right. Kakashi brought up the rear with Red XIII and Cat Sith.

"Dobe, how are you so strong?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Honestly…. I have no clue." The blond replies, as every face palms and Red XIII sighs.

'_How our spirits chose him to help us find peace is beyond me…_' Red XIII thinks, looking around the woods, as he gets the feeling in the nape of his neck telling him he's being watched, "Naruto."

"You feel it too?" The blond replies.

"Yup, someone's not very good at masking their sent… then again they have never dealt with one such as myself, have they?" Red adds as he looks over his shoulder.

Kakashi looks at the wolf oddly, "Aren't you a wolf?"

"In essence, Yes. But if you got into the technicalities, I am basically a demon that took the guise of a wolf. My hearing, sight and smell are vastly superior to the wolves you are used to."

"So you're basically like an Inuzuka to a regular person?"

"To put it bluntly, yes." Red replies, before leaping into a nearby bush and coming back out with a rabbit.

Sakura was startled, but passed it off as the dog thing just being hungry, though Naruto, Kakashi, and Anko were instantly on guard.

Kakashi and Anko screamed "Get down!" at the same time. All but Naruto hit the ground, said blond leaps over a large Zanbatou-type blade, and draws his ninjato in a fluid move.

Momochi Zabuza appears on the blades handle, shocked as the blond turns in mid air and cocks his arm back as the blade glows a dull brown. When the brownish light dissipates, an oddly shaped shuriken is in the blond's hands, who then proceeds to throw it at Zabuza with a cry. The shuriken is roughly seven feet from one tip to another, with four points and looks like Kunai welded together by their rings.

Zabuza blinks and dodges the shuriken, even as Naruto rushes forward, his gloves glowing an odd golden color, before Naruto launches a barrage of punches and kicks, before hitting Zabuza in the chin with an uppercut.

Naruto leaps up after him, as the shuriken returns to the blond and hovers behind him. "**Lions Fury!**" Naruto shouts, delivering several more punches and kicks, before grabbing Zabuza's arm and throwing him into a nearby tree, and follows up by throwing the shuriken towards the ex-Kiri ninja.

'_where did Konoha get such a promising young Genin?_' is Zabuza's thoughts as he dodges the shuriken again, and watches the blond as he lands, and the shuriken begins to hover near him.

'_Hmm…. He seems to react quick enough to dodge throws, maybe if I…._' The blond thinks, before the odd shuriken glows a bright golden color, and a polearm appears in his hands. "Unveiling, **Highwind**!" The blond shouts, getting sweatdrops from all but Anko and Kakashi, both simply look at the blond in wonder.

"Huh, when'd you get him/her?" Kakashi asks, noticing that the polearm had a pair of small spike like protrusions just under the end of the main blade.

"Cid's been around for awhile sensei, I only just got how to use him down before I graduated, thought I would keep him a secret until I need him."

"_**Yea, and now to kick some ass!**_" an odd voice shouts, as the polearm glows faintly.

"Yup, and to start off, **Thunder**!" the faint glow brightens momentarily, before a bolt of electricity leaps from the blade, and Zabuza leaps to the side, narrowly dodging the electricity, only to blink as the shuriken comes racing for his face.

'_The hell? He can not only change his weapons shape at will, but change them in the middle of use?!_' Zabuza mentally shouts, as he performs a quick Kiwarmi to save his skin. "Ok, who's the talented brat? Didn't know Konoha had any Genin worth keeping an eye on."

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto! The first ever Lifestream Sage, and future Hokage! DATTEBAYO!" the blond shouts, before slapping himself in the face, getting sweatdrops from all, "Damnable verbal tick…. Forgive me for that one there Zabuza-san, but old habits die hard and all…."

'_ok, the kid is a great fighter and all…. But he is some kind of special…_' Zabuza thinks, as his blade, Kubukiri Hocho appears in his hand.


	5. Chapter 4: First Fight and Explanations

**WELCOM BACK!**

**This train just keeps picking up steam.**

**I decide on the pairing, it's gonna be NarutoXTenten/Anko/Hitome/Hinata. Please no complaining people, the poll was clear, and I think the idea of NaruotXKyuubi is kinda neat, I mean who would understand our blond hero better than the being sealed in his gut?**

**Now then, ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: First fight, and explanations

Momochi Zabuza stared at the blond before him in awe, '_He must have taken the deception lesson to heart._' The ex-Kiri ninja thought, dodging the shuriken, only to have to block a swipe from the polearm. He grunted as he felt a tingle in his arm.

"Like that? I'm channeling excess lightning Mako into the blade, giving it a slight electric charge." The blond states, as the shuriken returns to hover behind his head.

"Naruto! Be careful, that's Momochi Zabuza, an ex member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!" Kakashi shouts, as the man smirks under his camo facemask.

"Ah, so I am known to you…"

"What? You mean to tell me that _this_ is one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen? He's nothing compared to Genesis!" Naruto shouts, as his black as night wings appear and he leaps into the air "But, seeing as he's got your attention sensei, how bout I demonstrate a little more of my power?" he asks as he begins to glow a faint gold "Run through the woods in your endless hunt, feast on your fallen prey, and slay the week and insignificant. **Hunt, Fenrir!**" the bond shouts as he lofts his hand towards the sky, and a blue portal appears above his head. The portal slowly shift until it is vertical, and a large wolf leaps from the portal.

The wolf is massive, easily taller than the blond who summoned it, and was in fact a few inches taller than Kakashi. Its fur is a soft grey color, and out of the fur on its head, ten feathers sprouted, each longer than Naruto's arm, and white with a purple tip. On the beast's left shoulder is a caldron, which is a dark grey in color with bright blue glyphs on it. The bests growls at Zabuza and speaks, "**So, you finally summon me Uzumaki?**"

"Yup, thought I'd give no brows there a demonstration as to why he should give up on trying to kill the bridge builder."

"And you've convinced me… that you are nuts." Zabuza deadpans, making Naruto growl and the others chuckle at their blond teammate's expense.

"**Shall I kill him?**" the large wolf asks, lowering it head, and fixing Zabuza with a hungry stare, "**I have not eaten a proper warrior in **_**ages**_**.**"

"Not today!" Zabuza roars, swing his Kubukiri Hocho in an over handed chop, only for the wolf to leap backwards much faster than its large form would suggest he was capable of doing.

The large wolf grinned evilly before leaping forward, its maw open wide.

The entire group gasped as Zabuza suddenly fell limp and a masked androgynous person appeared kneeling before the large wolf as it stopped its charge. "I thank you for helping me to capture the missing ninja, Momochi Zabuza, and will take my leave."

And before anyone could respond, the masked person disappeared in a poof of smoke, taking Zabuza and his massive blade with him.

"Well, that was…. Interesting…." Kakashi mutters, looking the large wolf over. "I see you finally got a Summons Naruto, though I thought the Inuzuka would not turn over their…"

"**Foolish Ningen. I am **_**not**_** one of the Inuzuka's **_**mutts**_**; I am a much more powerful being. I am, a Scion!**" The large wolf then howls out to the sky, before it dissolves in purple flames.

"As he stated, he's a part of a race known as Scions. I have three so far. Ifrit, Fenrir, and Shiva. Ifrit is the Scion for earth and fire, where I learned the quake spell from. Fenrir is simply an aid, mostly battle/ tracking. And Shiva is the Scion of Darkness and Ice."

"What?" Is Sakura's question as she stares at the blond in confusion. "What's a Scion?"

"They are, in essence, a force of nature given a form of flesh. I'm in the process of gaining Bahamut, the Dragon King." Naruto replies.

"As if." Sasuke states with a scoff, "Like some second rate loser could…" Anything he would have said after that is cut off as two portals appear on either side of Naruto, and out step two very different people, or beings.

The first looks like a large ape crossed with a dog, with fire for a mane, and a pair of horns on the top if its head. Its skin is a dull brown flecked with red. And it growls at Sasuke.

The second is a woman, though unlike any seen before by those in attendance. She is a soft pale blue with clothing that seemed to flutter around in an unseen wind, and to change upon a whim from an ancient robe, to battle armor, all made of snow and ice.

"The large ape/dog _thing_ is Ifrit." At Naruto's words, the newly dubbed Ifrit snarls at the blond.

"**I **_**told**_** you I am NOT an ape/ dog thing, I am the element fire turned flesh and bone!**"

"**And yet, you still look like something the cat dragged in.**" the second being speaks, with a smirk on her face as the large beast snarls at her.

"**Yea, well at least **_**I**_** don't look like a popsicle, **_**Shiva**_**.**" Ifrit retorts.

"Wow." Is Anko's response, "Any chance I could get a Scion Naru-kun?" Anko asks excitedly.

"Depends on if any of them see something they admire in you. Shiva picked me because I refuse to give in, and never let up. Ifrit, I simply proved that I'm strong enough to deserve him in a series of tests. And as for Bahamut, I have to earn his respect by fulfilling a quest."

"Which is?" Kakashi asks interestedly, his little orange book nowhere to be seen.

"I got to find his blade, then return it to him. It looks like this." Here Naruto pulls out a small scroll, with a drawing depicting a rather massive blade.

"HEY! That's the blade of the man who protects Gato! The bastard kills anyone who gets to close to the midget!" Tazuna shouts, staring at the blade in slight fear.

"**Huh, that was simpler than old Hard-scales made it sound, huh kid?**" Ifrit asks, looking at a frowning Naruto.

"Indeed, but apparently in order to claim it, ill have to defeat the man who stole it… lovely…."

***Later that day***

Naruto and company, sans a pair of bickering Scions, arrive at Tazuna's house incident free.

"So, what now?" Sakura asks.

"Well, for starters, training. You two," Kakashi points at the raven and pinkette, "Are seriously lacking in the skills department."

"And what about the dead last?" Sasuke asks, "Gonna give him some special attention so he can one day hope to…"

"Nope. I'm gonna train in perfecting my control over my weapons, as well as try to perfect my spells." Naruto says with a shrug, "I can't do Ninjutsu because my chakra reserves are so large, that I'd overpower almost any jutsu. So I'm learning how to change my Chakra into Mako, which is _much_ more potent and powerful, though the spells I cast with it only use a required amount, its useful to have the ability to use more than a few spells at a time."

As he talks Cloud and Company appear behind him, "And, its time he learned how to do the stronger spells." Sephiroth says.

"Huh?" Anko asks.

"I can only use the weakest spells at the moment, but I'm just about to the point where I can learn the slightly stronger versions."

"Whoa, whoa. You mean that quake spell you used was the _weakest_ you can use?" Tazuna questions as Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Yup." Here Naruto draws his blade. "This ninjato is special, as I get stronger, it will grow alongside me. When it becomes a full sized Katana, I'll be at my full power, and all my Chakra will turn into Mako energy, meaning I'll be able to tap into the Lifestream _much_ easier."

"What does the Lifestream allow you to do?" Tazuna asks, as his daughter and grandson look at the blond in awe.

"Well for starters, I will be _much_ stronger and faster than even my dad. And as far as special abilities, my healing factor; which isn't from Hitome, will become almost instantaneous. I'll be impervious to poison and most low level demons and monsters will steer clear of me."

"Monsters?" Tsunami asks, slightly shocked. At her words, the nearby ground begins to rumble and fracture.

"Yup, such as these guys." Naruto says, turning around to face the opening fissure.

Out crawl several dozen skeletal beings, with golden armor and odd circular shields, which have four curved points on them. They each carry a blade in their left hand, which is held in a reverse grip. "Wow…. Didn't think this place was so heavily infested." Cid says, his unlit cigarette nearly falling from his lips.

"Feh, show those punks what your capable of Naruto!" Yuffie shouts, as she and all the others glow white then disappear.

"With Pleasure." Naruto says with a smirk, as Yuffie's shuriken form appears in his hand, "Lets party, **Kisarigi!**" Naruto then leaps forward and throws the shuriken, and smirks as Tsuurugi appears in his hands.

Team seven, Anko, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari stare at the blond in awe as he seems to _dance_ among the throng of odd creature, switching from one weapon to the other seamlessly, and dispatching the demons with ease.

"How about some music?" Cat Sith says, appearing on Anko's shoulder, a boom box in hand. He hits the play button, and a very fast paced, aggressive song begins to play.

***Cue Song 'Sent to Destroy' By Combichrist***

Naruto laughs loudly as one of them come up behind him, only for Kisarigi to fly into its back and rotate at high speeds. "Gotta be faster than that!" Naruto says in odd joy, ducking under a thrust from one of the demons, and leaping upward, catching the demon's chin with his fist. Highwind appears in his hand, and he proceeds to deliver multiple vicious hits to the demon in the air, before switching to Tsuurugi and smashing the demonic skeleton into the ground.

"What are those things?" Sakura asks in horror, and screams as a pair turns and advances on the group.

"Death Knights." A new voice says, as a flash of silver bisects one of the newly dubbed Death Knights, and it falls to the ground in two. The man is tall, nearly six foot, with long black hair that is streaked with blood-red. He wears a simple outfit that is similar to Naruto's. A black as night cloak over a blood-red t-shirt, with a pair of black hamakas and black combat boots with a quarter inch thick metal plates on the toes and heels. "OI GAKI! You missed a few!" The man shouts, turning and driving his nodachi into the second Death Knight's helm, then lifts it skyward and laughs as black blood rains onto him.

Sakura stands rooted to the spot at the way he simply slew the demons, almost as if he had done it before.

Kakashi and Anko pale as they look at the newcomer.

"Yea, yea, like it matters. Sensei and Anko-chan could have handled those two!" Naruto shouts, as he ducks under a thrust from one Death Knight and stabs another through the chest with Masamune.

"Tsk, tsk boy. What have I told you about over, or under, estimating your opponent/allies?" He questions before he snaps his fingers and a Death Knight is turned into a pin cushion for _hundreds_ of long needle thin shadow tendrils.

"That either could cost you your life or your allies their own." Naruto chimes off, spinning around a Death Knight's over the head chop, and slicing it in half via a horizontal slash with Tsuurugi.

***A few moments later***

"Well, that was fun." Naruto says, smiling at everyone sans the newcomer, who simply sighed and shot Naruto a look.

"You know, you are _still_ a knucklehead… an I have no idea how to remedie it… at all…" The man says, making Kakashi and Anko laugh lightly as Naruto simply smiles bigger and 'cheeses'.

"So… who are you _exactly_?"

"Well… I have no name that I remember, but most call me Sensei, Master, Teacher, or in the case of my enemies, **Kazeshini **(Wind Death)." The man says with a smirk.

"What the hell kind of name is _that_?" Sakura questions, then screams when the man disappears and reappears right behind her, holding a kunai to her throat.

"It's a moniker Sakura. Like how Zabuza's is 'The Demon of the Bloody Mist' and mine is 'Sharingan no Kakashi' or 'Copy-cat Ninja'." Kakashi says, as Kazeshini moves away from the pink banshee.

"You forgot Anko's sensei, it's 'Konoha's Snake Mistress'." Naruto says as he sits down outside in a meditative pose.

"Dobe, teach me how to access this 'Lifestream'. If a dobe like can do it, then I should be able to use it _far_ more effectively." Sasuke says arrogantly, while looking down his nose at the blonde.

"No can do Sasuke." Is Naruto's reply which makes Anko and Kazeshini smirk. Kakashi gives a perverted giggle that causes Sakura to inch away from him as Anko and Kazeshini struggle to keep from laughing at the scene in front of them.

Sasuke is demanding Naruto teach him to use the Lifestream, while Naruto simply ignores him.

""Who do you think you are, ignoring an Uchiha like this? You should be doing as I tell you, I am your better Uzumaki."

"No."

"What?"

"You are _not _my better Sasuke, you are a spoiled brat playing at being a Ninja. When those two 'Demon' Brothers, Miezu and Gozu attacked, you and Sakura froze up, forcing me to take them both on. Though if I do say so myself, which I do, I took care of them easily enough."

There is a cough behind the blond as Cloud and Vincent appear on either side of the blond and scowl at him. "You _did_ have help, Uzumaki."

"Oh…. Eh-eh… thanks again for all the help you guys give me…." The blond chuckles nervously as Vincent sighs and shakes his head before both he and Cloud vanish.

"Why would I _not_ be able to use the Lifestream?"

"Right there. You're talking about it like its some weapon, but it's _not_. It is the very _heart_ of life. Every animal and person that has ever lived or ever will live is in there. Some, such as myself, can commune with the spirits there. One day… you, me and everyone here will be nothing more than glittering lights in its depths. Some who die are allowed back out, if they did not complete their mission in life… and…" Suddenly the blond began to tear up and looked away from Sasuke with a muttered, 'Kaa-san'.

"Naruto, you ok?" Anko asks, nealing down beside him even as Kazeshini moves Sasuke away from the blone and sits before him and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Not really… The other day when I was training by myself, I decided to try and call a spirit from the Lifestream to talk to, maybe learn something interesting from a time long gone… and the spirit that answered… was my mom's…"

Kakashi's single visible eye widened and his book dropped with a thud, and Anko gasped in shock.

"Had a feeling it would happen sooner or later… what did she say?" Sephiroth's deep voice rumbles out as the others appear beside him.

"She told me she was watching me at all times, and was so proud of the young man I am…. I just can't believe she and Tou-san did what they did… they had the best interests of _everyone_ at heart…"

"**That they did kit.**" Hitome's voice rings out, as she appears in the blonde's lap as a small three tailed fox. "**I knew your mom personally Naruto-kun, I mean she **_**was**_** my Jinchuriki before you.**"

"Yea… and she told me about your 'experiments' with her and Tou-san… it was… awkward to say the least…" The blond says with a straight face, making everyone sans Sakura and Sasuke laugh.

***Until Next TIME!***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, so sorry I haven't updated this story, its just that I have had NO inspiration with it, BUT I did get inspiration for a new one, similar, but different. It'll be called Naruto: The Lifestream Sage V2, at least until I get a better title idea. if you have an idea for it let me know. Plz read the new story, as I lke it MUCH better. though I only have one chapter atm, I am working on the next. and might actually have it ready by tomorrow, though I won't beable to update for a week.**

**Thank you all my faithful minions.**

**LATER!**


End file.
